kaiserpediafandomcom-20200216-history
Flanders-Wallonia
= Flanders-Wallonia = Flanders-Wallonia is a country in Western Europe. It is bordered by Netherlands to the east, Germany to the south and Commune of France to the west. History The Belgian army, commanded by king Albert himself, was the first who fought the German armies during the Great War and among the others vanquished armies during the defeat of France. With his motherland under German occupation, Belgium was forced to comply to every single term : Belgian Congo becoming another German holding in Africa, Belgian Luxemburg a province of the German Reich, and even the country ceased to exist under her name. Inspirated by the speeches of Jules Destrée, German experts concluded that a federal state was the only chance to avoid riots between Flemish and Walloons. Thus, the kingdom of Flandern-Wallonien - Flanders-Wallonia in German – was created, headed by the Kaiser’s third son, Adalbert von Hohenzollern, and the former head of German occupation authorities, August Borms, still de facto head of the government. In 1936, the buffer state of Flandern-Wallonien is coming to a boiling point, between the Flemish population, wanting ot join the neutral Netherlands, the Walloon population, whose nationalism turned to French-fashioned syndicalist views, and the whole population, tired of German domination... Politics The federal structure of Flanders-Wallonia give the states of Flanders and Wallonia a high degree of autonomy. The states are sovereign in questions like taxation, budget and they both have a sovereign police force. Matters concerning national defense, foreign policy and other higher functions are decided by the Federal Government and the King. In theory, Flanders-Wallonia is a Constitutional Monarchy. In practice, however, parliamentary control over the government is, to say the least, far from complete. Moreover, political parties can have a legal status and participate in elections only if they accept the post-Weltkrieg stautus quo such as the Hohenzollern Monarchy, membership in Mitteleuropa etc. This limitation makes legal opposition parties stunted and ineffective. The real oppositional forces in Flanders-Wallonia are illegal underground groupings, faced with constant persecution by the police and security services. There are two main oppositional currents: * The Belgian Nationalists and Monarchists, seeking to restore Belgium in its 1914 borders, and with its throne held by "the only legitimate King of Belgium" - the exiled King Albert, who had lived in London since the end of the Weltkrieg and in 1925 followed the British Royal Family to Canada. * The Syndicalists, seeking a Workers' Revolution and the creation of a Socialist regime modeled on the Commune of France (to a lesser degree, on the Union of Britain). Each of these has its own special dates when demonstrations, protests, and (especially for the Syndicalists) strikes are held, inevitably being brutally suppressed (often, with bloodshed). Syndicalists mark Mayday and the anniversary of the creation of the Commune of France, marching through the streets and singing the forbidden "Internationale"; the Nationalist Monarchists sing the equally forbidden "Brabançonne", pre-1914 Belgian anthem, on the anniversary of the 1830 Belgian Revolution against Dutch rule, and on the birthday of their exiled King. Both are stronger in Wallonia (including its parts which are under temporary German military occupation) than in Flandrers, and ponder ways of rectifying this situation. Nationalists are sub-divided into "Constitutionalists" who seek to restore the pre-1914 Unitary Belgian Consitution, and "Federalists" who support making the liberated Belgium into a Federal State (though not neccesarily on the pattern established by the pro-German regime). For their part the Syndicalists hedge about the crucial issue of whether they seek a Commune of Belgium or an incoprotation into the Commune of France, stating that this point would be decided by the people once the rule of the Germans and their Belgian Capitalist stooges has been swept away. Though their aims are obviously incompatible, Nationalists and Syndicalists do cooperate on occasion - for example, in joint protests by political prisoners against harsh prison conditions. King of Flanders-Wallonia: S.K.H. Adalbert von Preußen Prime Minister: August Borms Minister of Foreign Affairs: Leon Degrelle Minister of Economy: Georges Theunis Minister of Justice: Emiel Thiers Head of the General Intelligence and Security Service: Paul Ouwerx Minister of Defense and Chief of the Federal Forces: Leon Degrelle Commander in Chief of Federal Land Forces: Réné Lagrou Commander in Chief of Federal Navy: Fritz Conrad Commander in Chief of Federal Air Forces: Fritz Löb Military The armed forces of Flanders-Wallonia are under the control of Germany, which guarantees the protection and safety of the country. Army The Federal Land Forces comprise four infantry divisions (one with an artillery brigade) and a specialized mountain division with an artillery brigade. German units of the Reichsheer also operate within the borders of the country. Navy and Air Forces The Federal Air Forces are basically non-existant, with German Luftstreitkräfte providing air cover to Flanders-Wallonia. The Federal Navy only has two transport flotilla, the German Kaiserliche Marine is in charge of the protection of the country. Foreign relations Flanders-Wallonia is under the political, economical and military authority of Germany and grants military access to German units. It is a member of Mitteleuropa and is considered the "Vanguard in the west", like United Baltic Duchy in the east. Very good relations with Germany, Mittelafrika and other countries in Mitteleuropa. Friendly relations with Austria-Hungary, Denmark and Poland. Declared hostility against the Commune of France.